


Two Thorned Roses

by Destieldusk



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, SPN - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, twistandshout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieldusk/pseuds/Destieldusk
Summary: A story of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester and their love from boys to men. This story will bare the harsh truths of love and its mistaken companions. The ups ,downs of life and the sideways. This is the love story of my own interpretation of destiel. This is two thorned roses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts of with dean and castile very young keep in mind and as the story progresses they get older. Any questions you have leave in the comments.   
> WARNING THIS STORY COULD HAVE POSSIBLE TRIGGERS

2011  
Introductory day in Middle School was the most hectic event of the year just overflowing with Emotions . Extroverts buzzing with crazed thirst for Social interaction the introverts there just to prepare themselves for the first day so they can blend in with no inconvenience ,fight or flight mode as been activated in the shy kids , after all it's The last days of summer and School opens up in 3 days.

Castiel enters the doors of Brookland middle school Sun kissed and shuffled from his flight back from California for summer vacation. This would be his Last year at this school and he wanted to make it count enough that it would make up for all the wasted time of his recent years at Brookland. Castiel was changed . He had just entered his teens and after a long transformative Summer his outsides had started to match his inside and his shoulders had started to broaden just like his perspective on the world. He didn't think he was above anyone or anything but he saw honorable improvement in himself. Enough improvement to feed him confidence that changed the way he walked and talked. So walking in Long Sauntered strides over to the picture day stand he got his ID photo taken with a minimal effort smolder and the lady taking his photo complimented his ABCD band shirt. As parents stood leisurely in waiting for their kids to finish getting all 1st semester information Cas waved to signal his mother he was going to get a schedule and he felt a bittersweet realization that next year in high school he would finally but cut loose from the tight leash his mother has him on but that also frightened Castiel to the core because he didn't know who he was without his mother breathing down his neck all the time . He knew he had reached his old 7th grade hallway because before even turning the corner he was swept into the heat of the hallway as he turned the corner to see a big endless blob of kids waiting in line to get their class schedule. The Old Cas would have shaken in fear at these many people and gotten a schedule late another day. But Present Cas couldn't bring himself to care as he emotionlessly pried his way into the current of the line being moved by the rambling Hooligans around him. It wasn't until he felt his shirt snag on something that he was broken out his trance of controlled emotion and pulled back into the crowd. Everything was going fast and even though Cas had hit puberty his height remained unchanged so being 5’0 he felt as he was being drowned in the crowd of people. It continued Cas being pulled and pulled back and he Felt his heart start to cramp with fear. People kept moving forward and Cas continued being pulled back by whatever was caught on his shirt and nobody noticed. He heard a Rip and within a second he was released and the loud noise he made when he fell to the floor was enough to gain the crowd's attention.  
His Composure was regained after realizing whatever was caught on to his shirt was now gone and he was safe. A circle of attention started to form around him and he soon caught on to the fact the some of his clothing had ripped. But He would not let this get to him he told himself this was a new Cas , different from the one the couldn't survive on his own in this world.  
“ Pardon me but you seem to think my Shoes are a nice place to sit” Cas heard a cinematically smooth voice say. He looked up and saw one of the guys who had been in a few classes with him the year before. Cas had been so caught up I guess he didn't have enough time to even notice his surrounding's. the guy chuckled as he offered him a hand . just as he expected him too Cas had never knew his name but he knew he was amongst the social butterflies at Brookland. Cas felt his calm exterior slightly bruised when he thought about what a fool he must look like to him right now when he stood up.  
“ let me help you out” the guy said as he slides off his hoodies and it's hard for Cas not to notice how closely squished together they are in that large group of people. People have resumed to there blabbering with their friends again when the see that there will be no breakdown of humiliation to see. He hands Cas his hoodie and signals to his friends he will be right back. He nudges Cas’s arm and signals for him to get out of line. So Cas does and he follows him down the hallway to the nearest restroom using the hoodie to cover the front of his ripped shirt a stunned look on his face. He knew the guy was nice but he didn't expect his kinds to extend this far. Why was he helping him?. Once they get the bathroom Cas Throws the hoodie over his head and everything starts to feel okay.  
The Guy stands pacing back and forth in front of the Bathroom entrance until Cas says something.  
“ Th-Thank You” Cas said his mouth dry from not speaking for a while  
“ Don't mention it” The Guy said reaching out his hand inviting a handshake with a wide faced smile.  
“ I'm Dean Winchester” 

\------  
3rd semester

The end of the school year was approaching fast and it seemed like it was just yesterday dean had loaned cas his hoodie. That day after dean and cas got there classes they were surprised to have identical schedules. That made cas feel slightly excited but uneasy and he thought about how this is a face he would be seeing everyday all year and there would be a lot to come And here they are 3rd semester assigned to art class .Cas was expecting to do dull and bland finger paintings but to his surprise the first day was really fun . The class was doing a stop motion film which Cas was really looking forward to doing . But dean on the other hand dean wasn't as excitable about the artistic aspect of the class as He was more excited on how art was a more of a free period where he didn't have to do anything. Today in class they were filming a hallway scene in the stop motion film. Over the few months him and dean had grown to be extremely close friends they texted a lot and went to the movies. As Cas got to know dean he got to notice little things . Dean was a happy kid he would never get tired of talking about his brother Sam and his mom Mary . Cas was an only child and therefore lacked the wide range of social skills dean clearly had . He was always comfortable around Cas always hugging him and having deep conversations with him and it soon became known to the whole school that dean and Cas were best friends and without a Cas there wasn't a dean . But there was one thing that bugged Cas more than it should have . The way dean went through girls like clockwork .  Every month or so dean dated a girl and he claimed to be in love with them of course until it ended and every time Cas was there to pick up the pieces . His current girl of the month was Cassie. And this girl really lit cas’s heart with envy her beautiful cinnamon skin , graceful curls and those gooey brown eyes dean loved to stare into. how dean grinned at her all the time and always gave her attention but soon that stopped bothering Cas because dean was the same way with him.  
The day was a biting winter cold and Cas had just entered In his first period art dean beating him there .  
"today we will be working on the hallway scene" the teacher announced in a voice booming with delight .As kids start to pour into the hallway Cas follows until he feels dean tap on his shoulder  
“Morning sunshine” he jokes  
The joke was fitting granted Cas slept in this morning and looked like he sleep walked to school. and it was beautifully exhausting that like usual the unexpected tap of deans hand on Cas shoulder sent tingles through his body .  
“ oh hey “ Cas responded keeping calm his wavering voice in ever octave of nerves  
They followed the teachers directions for all of the students to get into a line and the plan was we would move one by one for each photo frame and after it would make a really cool scene in the stop motion film. Before the last words even left the teachers lips staff art volunteers were already squishing and arranging the students together and the feeling of the staff members clammy cold hands pulling him into line made him squirm , situations of this close proximity with people made cas’s throat swell . New Cas or not his feelings were the same he still go nervous but New Cas knew how to mask things better his silence was usually mistaken as him being strong and mysterious when it was really him just being frozen with anxiety .With so many student stacked up squashed like a line of dominos Cas couldn't see anything only hear the flash and clash of the old school camera the teacher was using. The level of butterflies in his stomach reached 1billion when his ear caught the sound of deans voice behind him and he could almost feel the smile on deans face . He could feel the heat buzzing in his face as the line seemed to get tighter and deans body pressed against his. Cas felt like a bad person for enjoying the feeling of deans body on his.  
“Guess this relationship progressed fast” dean chuckled into his ear.  
Which made Cas tense like no other  
He is dating Cassie , he is dating Cassie , he is dating Cassie . We are just friends  
He kept repeating to himself as he gave dean a nervous laugh in return.  
“I really wish you were Cassie right now” dean sighed. At these words cas’s nervous heat in his body shifted to another unfamiliar feeling he couldn't identify and he didn't know how to feel.  
So there they stood minutes on top of minutes until they were at the front of the camera, ready for their photo in the stop motion film . After it was over they went back into the class And waited for the bell to ring . Neither one of them said anything and as Cas started to start to recover feeling like normal he thought back to what he was thinking earlier  
He is dating Cassie , he is dating Cassie , he is dating Cassie .  
But when he recollected this thought he could of swore he just thought it in his head ? Right ? He didn't say it out loud?! Because if he did  that means dean heard and if he did that would be a major embarrassment .  
Dean can't know . Dean Never can know about his feelings Cas thought . That doesn't work for Cas’s world it's to risky and can't he afford to lose dean .

end of 3rd semester

1st period Art class naturally became the habitat of the most memorable moments between castiel and dean. It seemed their universes couldn't blend elsewhere and just going to the movies was a struggle for them because that required parent approval so most of the time having quality time together outside of school required sneaking off which became exhausting but was always worth it. For the first time today Castiel’s mother gave a different response than her usual unnegotiable blunt no when he asked her could he hang with dean. She said sure she’ll give him a chance and if she catches any shenanigans they will be in lots of trouble. The peculiarity of his mother's new attitude almost kept Cas from hanging out with dean. But no way in the world was he going to miss hanging out with him. Dean doesn't talk about his dad much but he says that recently he went on a hunting trip causing tensions in his house. He couldn't reveal to his mom that they had already been to see every movies so there was nothing else to do. They couldn't go to deans house they didn't wanna get caught in the crossfire of Family drama and castiel knew there was one other option and he wasn't all that thrilled about it. Dean practically invited himself to castiel's house the next day and Cas tried his hardest to get him to decide against it and that his house would be boring but dean wasn't convinced so one day instead of parting after school  with a hug and going on separate buses. Dean walked Following castiels lead across the cracke cemented School parking Castiel twisting and turning to ditch puddles left from the April showers. When Castiel saw his mother waiting for him in the car he felt a little dizzy . Like the reality just hitting him that his two worlds were colliding, His mother had never met Dean only heard about him and Dean didn't know much about his mother. Cas's mother was a simple but fierce women who only saw the world through selfish lenses. She was loving but Conservative and Old School. He should have Prepared Dean for her. But as these thoughts raced through his head dean was already opening his car door to get in. Cas Slid in the car posing as if this was a simplistic exchange he knew would go smoothly. He cleared his throat silently his heart beat quickening.  
" Mom this Dean , Dean this is my mom" His said giving a innocently boyish nervous grin as he looked over to dean Sitting there so contempt and comfortable his eyes matching his green army jacket.  
" Nice to meet you boy" his Mother yelled her voice ringing with aggressiveness in the statement as if the backseat was so far away dean wouldn't be able to hear her.  
" Its a pleasure Ma'am" Dean responded politely putting some of Cas's Anxiety to sleep.  
The rest of the Car ride was noiseless other than sound of his mothers Christian Pop radio in the background. He felt so out of place .  
Should he be saying something to dean right now? Is dean mad ? Is that why HE'S not talking?  
Once they got the house Cas started to head for his backyard when dean stopped him a playfully malevolent smirk spreading across his face.  
" Show me around " he prodded Obviously reading the nervous look on Cas's face. Dean enjoyed pushing Cas's buttons and knew exactly how to do it.Castiel didn't want dean to see his bedroom it was weird and it made him feel exposed but nevertheless he directed dean to his upstairs bedroom. As Soon as dean caught sigh of Castiels bed and his plush dark blue covers he ran and took a big plunge into the bed. It making an rippling affect of noises his mother clearly heard because for a second after he heard the rummaging of dishes in the kitchen stop and start back up again. Dean removed his green army jacket leaving him in his everyday flannel starting to soak in his surroundings. He got ofF the bed and sat near Cas when he noticed he had sat on the bedroom floor and was unpacking their homework and notes. At most the homework was removed from the backpack but none got done. They talked and laughed dean leaning a little on Cas every time he thought something was really funny. They traded and shared candy they had bought from lunch at school dean accidently busting open a pixie stick spilling it everywhere the dust all over Cas and the carpet Causing them both to laugh until their faces hurt. Dean Stretched across Cas to get to the empty candy wrap barley contain his laugh, cheeks turning red. Cas could have sworn in that moment was destined a kiss. Cas wanted to kiss dean so badly. But Neither of them made a move. After the moment was brushed of they kept talking and both of them were surprised to see the glow of the sun setting. As their day came to a close cas couldn't resist asking dean a question that made him worried.  
" Dean who do you like" Cas asked caution in his voice deans eyes focusing  
" Promise you wont tell"  
" I promise" Castiel whispred his body drained of energy and expecting hurt.  
" Its this girl... her names Lisa" Castiel body flooded with embarrassment and he felt like a fool. "Nice" Cas said hoping there was no bitterness in his tone. wishing for a subject change. luckily for Cas it was time for dean to go home and they had completely loss track of time when castiels mom called for them to come downstairs and get ready to go. So that night Cas and his mom rode dean home through another silent car ride. After he was gone the trip home ached as Cas stared out the car window admiring the beautiful indigo sky feeling like he missed an opportunity he never even had.


End file.
